Yokai Watch Watch Of Luck
by JibanyaKB
Summary: Chie Makoto is on her way to be a rising star. After her 12th birthday, the girl finds herself with a beautiful turquoise watch, a smoke lady, a pink cat and so much more! Join her on an adventure with the illusive and alluring yokai in her new home, New Sakura!
1. chapter 1

"Chie!" The bluenette heard her mother call. She stopped her practice on her new guitar from her birthday and looked towards the door, focusing on her mother's call. "You've got a present!"

Present? Wasn't my birthday a few days ago? Chie thought. Neatherless, though, she shook her head and smiled.

"Coming!" The girl replied. She gently placed her guitar on her bed and hopped off, slipping on her loafers and heading out the room.

She walked down the stairs and halfway down, she saw her mother holding a cute box with stars and bubbles, a turquoise bow tieing it all up. Excited to see what was in the box, Chie wasted no time and hopped on the rail, sliding down the stairs and hopping over the wooden rails, landing on her feet.

"Hey mom. A box came in for me?" The girl asked cheekily. "Yeah. Here ya go, my little sunshine." Her mother ruffled the girls hair, making Chie blush a bit as she took the package. "Its from your grandmother, so cherish it." "Thanks mom. Bye!" Chie immediately zoomed upstairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

"Okay, so what's inside you?" Chie wondered aloud as she gently and delicately opened up the box, ribbons first. She flipped the sides of the cardboard box and revealed the middle to see...

"A watch?" Chie held the watch in her hands and examined it. It was a turquoise pocketwatch with diamond symbols incrusted all around the rims. It looked pretty fancy, much to Chie's liking. "Nice." Chie smiled at the watch before putting her hand back into the box and pulling out a note. It was from her grandmother.

Dear my darling little Chie,

I hope you enjoy the gift. Your grandfather told me to give it to you during your birthday, but I was late and the trains were down. I hope you can forgive me and accept your beautiful gift as an apology. If you look deeper down, you'll find a pink capsule. It contains one of my friends when I was your age, so I hope the two of you have fun together! And don't worry about anything else, I promise that she'll protect you with everything she's got.

Happy late birthday.

Love, Grandma~

"Friend...?" Chie couldn't comprehend her grandmothers words. But she didn't really mind it, and instead pulled the box closer and looked inside to see a small pink ball. Curious, she picked it up and held it in her hands. Without wasting any time, Chie placed her other hand ontop of the ball and twisted it. No luck. She released her hands from the ball and looked at her red palms.

Geez, Grandma. Could you have at least given me a warning that it was tightly sealed? Chie thought as she blew her hands.

She tried another attempt, same results. Another, the same thing. Once more, nothung changed.

Chie groaned in annoyance as she gently patted her hands on her lap in an attempt to cool them down. She sighed before picking the ball up once again and trying one last time to pop it open. She grunted in efforts, trying to twist the top and loosen it until finally- It opened.

As soon as it cracked, a blast of energy shot through and sent Chie back. Thanfully, she was on her bed and was only scooted back some. The girl looked as the ball fell to the ground and opened itself. The enrgy grew more until the lid to the ball popped itself off and a blue energy erupted. All Chie could do was look in shock as the energy swirled into a vortex. It kept going like that for a few moments, making it seen as if the energy was a ribbon.

And then finally, It died down and took form, which surprised Chie at the sight.

"Hello dear. You must be Makoto's granddaughter." A soft voice came. An image of a beautiful lady with big soulful eyes and a white robe wrapped around her, ending at her whispy tail reflected off of Chie's turquoise eyes.

"My name is Enraenra. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

[Enraenra data]

Tribe: Fushigi-zoku

Rank: A

Attribute: Wind

Role: Attacker

Chie didn't know what to say. Her mind was in a mixture of awe, shock, and fear. She had no idea what to say until the first phrase tumbled off her tounge. "Your my grandmothers childhood friend?"

Enraenra nodded. "Hai. I remember when I was a small Koenra. Oh, Chisa was such a sweetheart! She always treated me as if I was Yukiko.~" The yokai smiled as she blushed at the memories. "Oh, the memories..." She sighed.

For some reason, Chie lessened up up a bit. She tensed down as her heart felt warm. She felt that she could trust Enraenra. "Oh. Well... Could you explain to me Why you were in that capsule?" the bluenette asked, referring to the caps on her floor belonging to the pink ball. "Oh yes, that. Well, Chisa accidentally got me stuck in another capsule while rushing to the train station. Thankfully, It was pretty comfortable in there so I didn't really mind." Enraenra answered. "And don't worry, I already knew about her moving me into your residance. I wasn't very sad, really. I was mostly happy to see such a lovely young lady such as you!" Enraenra hugged Chie, which made the girl smile a bit.

"Okay. Another question: What are you?" Then Chie's sense hit her in the head. In an instant, she began to frantically take her words back. "Wait- WAIT! I'm sorry if that sounded rude! I just want you to clarify..." The girl darted her eyes to the side and played with her fingers in anticipation, waiting for a reply.

Enraenra only blinked twice. She then grinned. "Oh, I didn't find it offensive at all! In fact, I find it quite cute that your curious about my being." She giggled. "You remind me so much of your grandmother; so full of hope and curiosity." She gushed, making Chie smile at the thought of her grandmother talking to her preevolution as if they were friends. "Now then, to answer your question: I am a yokai!"

"Yokai?"

"Yup! We are spiritual beings that roam the earth, having fun and doing whatever! Some are bad, while others are good! It all depends on who or what you were made into." Enraenra clarified while Chie took mental notes. "Oh... Okay." The human said. "Do you like the watch me and Chisa brought? I decorated it myself, if you don't mind."

"Oh yeah..." Chie dig into her pocket and pulled out the same watch from earlier. "It's a yokai watch, Pocketype 0. Your grandfather and grandmother made it together for you. They ment to give it when you turned 16, but decided to hold it off and wait until 12." The bluenette examined the watch once more as Enraenra went on. "That watch is different from regular watches you find at your average stores. It allows you to see the ilusive yokai. Like me!"

Even though Chie nodded in understanding, she didn't really understand anything.

"I know that this is probably a lot of weight dropped to your shoulders, but I hope you can truly forgive me. Your life has changed and your path has been made; you are to accept the fact that you are apart of the world of yokai." Enraenra apologized with a bow as Chie simply stared at her new accessory.

"The rest of your life won't be the same again."


	2. 2

Episode 02: Sailornyan?

The next day, Chie woke up to the delightful aroma of what smelled to be pancakes with sausage, eggs, and other delightful scents. The girl immediately shot up and hopped out of her bed, rushing out of her room and downstairs.

"Mom, whatcha cooking!?" The girl asked as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen, a look desprate for food across her face. It then disappeared and turned to a confused look as she saw a pale face with turquioise smoke-like hair turn to her. "Mornin' sunshine." Chie immediately recognized the beautiful yokai as the one who she released from the capsule the other day.

Instead of freaking out, she replied back casually. "Morning, Enraenra." Chie greeted calmly. "You cook?" Enraenra only giggled in response. "Yup! Me and Chisa absolutely adored cooking sweets and other things for your grandfather." She replied. "Take your seat please, if you don't mind." Chie got used to Enraenra quickly; and that's saying something since the human isn't the kind to be social.

Minutes later, and the oven timer rung. Enraenra immediately rushed over, several plates already in hand. She floated over to Chie and placed the plates down infront of her before floating back to the oven and taking out a a fresh batch of cookies. "Are those for me and my sister?"

"Sister? You have a sister???" Enaraenra asked. "Yeah. Didn't grandma tell you?" Enraenra then facepalmed herself and pinched the crook of her nose. "How could I have forget? You mean Origami, right?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, she should be here about-"

"Onee-Chan!" A squeaky and childish voice called from upstairs.

"Right now."

"Oh!" Enraenra panicked. "Now I have to go faster!" She began to push her cooking speed, going as fast as she could as the voice of Origami got closer. Chie decided to help and flipped pancakes. Soon within seconds, another full breakfast meal for Chie's little sister was ready.

"Onee-chan!" A small indigo-haired girl with matching eyes and glasses walked into the kitchen. She wore pink pajamas with matching bunny slippers. "Momma said get ready for the-" the girl was cut off by the smell of her meal ready. Chie turned around to Origami, a spatula in hand, unknowingly giving her sister the impression that she made the breakfast herself. Origami simply stated for a few blank seconds before her eyes glistened and mouth watered.

"Breakfast!" The girl ran over to the table and took her seat. "Did you make this yourself, Onee-chan!?" She asked her older sister. Chie shook her head. "No, not entirely. I had some help from a friend." she geastured to her right. Origami squinted her eyes to Chie's side only to see nothing but the countertop with multiple cooking tools. "I don't see them..."

"Really? She's right here-" Chie cutherself off when she was met with nothing to her right. "Huh? Enraenra?"

"Enraenra? You mean the smoke lady told in folklore?" Origami was the studious type, usually researching things until she were to come upon intresting information. Chie nodded. "Yeah. That's her." She answered. "But She isn't here..."

"It's okay, she'll show up again eventually. Legends say that she only appears to those with a pure heart." Origami assured her older sister while Chie simply sighed. She placed the cooking tools in the sink and walked to the table to take her seat. "And you, Onee-chan," Origami smiled to Chie. "Most definetly have a pure heart."

Chie smiled. "Arigatou." she said before her and her sister bowed their heads and said their grace.

"Ikamadestu!"

The two began eating. Minutes later and Chie brought up, "What did mom want me to get ready for?" she asked. Origami hummed before swallowing the rest of her pancake. She cleared her throat and said, "Oh yeah! Momma said get dressed."

"Were going on a cruise!"

Chie looked around with her sister, eyes glimmering. Pool, spa, arcade, tanning section, even the poop deck! The whole cat- kaboodle!

Both sisters stared in awe. "Whoa!" They said. "Mom! How did you afford this!?" Origami asked. "Yeah, and where's Dad!?"

Their mother chuckled and pointed towards a window of the top of the cruise, a muscular man with blonde hair and a sailor outfit, his hands on what seemed to be a high-tech wheel. The siblings gasped at the all too familiar man.

"Dad!" The man heard his daughter's call his name in awe and looked through the glass of the window to see just who he expected. He grinned at the three ladies and brought his hand up. "Ahoy!" He said in a happy tone. Even though he was far from them all, Origami and Chie could read his lips and got the message.

"So, where do you three want to go to first?" Mrs.Makoto asked. Before Chie could speak up, she suddenly had the urge to take a quick bathroom break. Sweat immediately dropped down her head as she twisted her legs in an attempt to hold her bladder. "Uhm... For now... I need to-" The girl couldn't hold it anymore and made a mad dash towards the nearest bathroom.

"GOTO THE BATHROOM!!!!"

She practically knocked the pink door with the female image down in her rush into the bathroom. Chie ran into the first stall ,since it seemed the cleanest, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Minutes later, the sound of a toilet flushing was heard as Chie sighed and exited her stall. She walked up to the sink and turned on the focest, hovering her hands underneath the water while scrubbing her hands with a bar of soap. "Hey Chie."

Chie nearly jumped out of her skin. "Eep! Who's there?" She looked in the mirror to see only herself.

"Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya hun." Enraenra appeared above Chie's head, her image being reflected off the mirror. "Oh, hey Enraenra." Chie grabbed some paper towels and patted her hands until they felt slightly dry. "Where were you this morning?" She asked. "Sorry. I just forgot to to something, is all." Enraenra reassured with a smile. "Oh." Chie said. "Anyways, I'm sensing something." Enraenra declared.

"Really? What?" Chie inquired, curious. "It is... A yokai!" the female answered. "A yokai? That makes people pee!?" Chie stuck out her tounge, giving a beyond disgusted look. "Gross!"

"Shine you watch over there," Enraenra pointed to a corner of the bathroom. Despite how nasty and gross the yokai that Chie's mind imaged,the girl obliged and shone her watch to the corner. A few moments passed and purple smoke arose and then cleared to reveal an elephant with an orange robe. He seemed to be holding his trunk, which was lowered.

"That is Morezou! He makes those around him have the unwilling urge to take a #2!" Enraenara said. "Geez! Did it have to be me, though!?"

"Since your a holder of the yokai watch, your more prone to inspiritments due to your watch easily picking up yokai aura easily." Enraenra stated. Chie took it all in for a few seconds before looking at her watch, in which the bright blue was dying down some.

"Oh..." she then shook her head. She glared at Morezou. "Hey, could you knock off the inspiritment please? I don't wanna go to the bathroom every 5 seconds in here." She said. "Just let it all out!" Morezou lifted his trunk up some as a squirt of water came from it. It was aimed for Chie, but thankfully she dodged. "Oi! I'm asking nicely!" Chie growled. She was aimed at again.

"Okay, that's it!" She dodged another time and snuck up behind Morezou. "If you have the urge to make people go so bad," she picked him up like a football and held him as she ran out the girls bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks at the boys bathroom. "Maybe you have the urge to go yourself!" She shoved the elephant yokai in and slammed the door shut.

A few moments later, and some liquid leaked out from underneath the crack of the bathroom door. As that poured out, a coin slipped underneath as well. Both females couldn't belive what the coin was. "My first yokai medal!" Chie cheered before Enraenra cut in. "You might wanna put that down... It came from his trunk."

"EW!!!"

After some playing games and what It in the cruise, Chie and Origami heard some shouting. "Come on! Hurry up! Fastser, faster!"

Both sisters looked to the direction of where the voice came to see workmen all running around as if their lifes depended on it. Beyond the men was a pinkette with but sparkling blue eyes and a sailor outfit. She seemed to be bossing all of the men around like a boss.

"You there! Move those crates to there! And you! Make sure this part of the ship is sparkling!" As she yelled at all of the men, Origami couldn't help but notice one of the men looking all too familiar. She instantly came to the conclusion on who it was. "Dad!"

"Dad? Where?" Chie and Origami's father wasnt the type to take a break off of work, even if his family was around. "Right there!" Origami pointed her finger to the man that was most certainly their dad. Sweat ran down his forehead. "C'mon, cap'! You run this place, you should do more than that!" The unknown female yelled. Chie's face grew serious. "Wheres mom?"

"I dunno. Probably playing poker." Chie facepalmed at that answer. "Well then, we'll just have to solve this ourselves." She grabbed her little sisters hand and walked across the cruise to the side where the girl and all the men were. As she did, the pocketwatch glowed brighter and brighter at every step.

"Move it! Move it! You guys need to work harder than that!" The pinkette then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Origami and Chie. "Exscuse me, miss? My dad's the captin of this ship and I'd like to ask you to stop bossing him around please. If he's not here, he won't be able to manage the direction of the ship."

The pinkette only blinked a few times before noticing the glow of the watch from Chie's pocket. "Get away." She immediately growled at the bluenette. Her expression went dark drastically.

The sudden change in tone caught Chie off guard. "What?"

"Go away and nyever come back." The pinkette said once more, shadows covering her eyes. Chie backed up a bit, nudging Origami to do the same. "Chie," Enraenra cut in. "This is the work of a yokai." She stated. "Another one?" Chie whispered back. "Shine your watch on the girl."

Chie complied and took out her watch, which seemed to be glowing brighter than a fully charged flashlight. She flipped the lens open and shone it upon the pink-haired girl to reveal A pink cat with sparkling blue eyes and a sailor fuku with twin tails and raindrops at the tips. She still kept the same scowl on her face as a dark aura emmited from the yokai.

"Leave nyow. Nyever come back." She sharpened her claws a bit before charging towards Chie. Thankfully, the glow from the pocketwatch grew enough to blind the car and make her hiss while looking away. Enraenra took that as her chance to act as a shield for Chie. She spread her arms out while letting a gust escape her lips. It looked as if the female was whistling, but instead caused a small tornado strong enough to sweep Sailornyan off her feet and spin her into the air. "H-hey! Put me down!" The cat yelled.

"Onee-chan, what's happening?" Origami asked. Since Sailornyan was still highlighted as human for the little girl ,since she wasn't in possesion of the watch, she only saw the pinkette flying in the air around in circles. "Eh, it's nothing." Chie replied.

As the tornado grew stronger and stronger, it picked up a small old broken boat. It looked like it could break just at one touch. Unfortunatley, because of the strong whirlwind, the ship lost a stick, making Sailornyan yell. "Stop it! Stop it! Put me down!" She screeched.

Enraenra was a bit hesitant, but complied and settled the tornado down until it gently placed Sailornyan and the boat down. Once she was to the floor, Sailornyan scooted next to the broken boat and hugged it close, burying her head into her knees and quietly sobbing. "It's broken... It's broken... And there's no way I can fix it." She mumbled as the men around her were lifted of their inspiritments. They all looked confused and went back to there regular duties, leaving the four females alone.

"Oh, uuhm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your boat." Enraenra apologized. "It's nyot my boat. It's my master's." Sailornyan answered. "Your master's?" Origami asked, still seeing Sailornyan as a human. She nodded. "Yes. Both my master and friend, Kauro Haruka. She treated me so nyice. As if I was her own friend. She would take me to this cruise every day whenyever she could." The girls listened closely to Sailornyans story.

"Then there was this one bad day. A bunch of bullies came and threathened to push her off the cruise if she didn't give me up. But Kauro refused, so they destroyed the boat she made. Kauro was in tears, she cried and cried and cried. Until She moved. She cried and told me that she''ll be back soon." Tears began to drop from Sailornyan's eyes. "So I waited. And waited... And waited... And waited. By the time I nyoticed she wasn't coming back, I became who I am nyow." The female yokai geastured to herself. "So I began to work around here while waiting for Kauro to appear once again. No such luck... Sorry if I was bossy..."

"Oh... That's so sad..." Origami and Chie moaned, tears in the corners of their eyes. The two couldn't help it and hugged Sailornyan. Enraenra joined in as well. The cat didn't know what was happening at the time. She only paused for a few seconds before her big eyes began to swell with more tears. Small sobs escaped her mouth as she hesitantly hugged the girls back.

"Th-thank you... But..." They all broke up the hug as Sailornyan looked down to the boat. "The boat... It can't be-"

"We can help fix it!" Sailornyan's eyes lit up at that. "R-really?"

"Of course!"

~One Montage Later...~

The girls looked at the perfectly fixed boat in pride at their hard work. "It... It looks beautiful." Sailornyan said with tears.

"Now all we need to do is find Kauro, right?" Origami asked innocently. Sailornyan nodded. "But that's not pawssible..." she stated in gloom. "Why?" Origami questioned with a tilt. "Like I said, Kauro moved for at least 14 years. The odds of her showing up again aren't very likely."

"What does Kauro look like?" Chie asked. "Well... Blonde hair in a bum, green eyes, and a chocker with a beautiful bell atached to it."

"Then is that her?" Chie pointed pass the crowd of people and to a girl that perfectly fitted Sailornyans description. "W... Wha..." The yokai was left agape. "N,no... No way is this pawssible..." She muttered.

"Come on!" Chie dragged Sailornyan to the central of the cruise with Origami following after. "You two wait right here. I'll be right back." Chie said to the two before running off. "...Where did she run off to?" Sailornyan asked. "You'll see." Origami answered.

Minutes later, and a voice on the loudspeaker boomed. "Would Kauro Haruka please come to the cruise central? I repeat: Kauro Haruka to the cruise central please. Thank you." And it ended.

"Did she just-"

"Yup! She called your friend over the loudspeaker." Origami smiled. Sailornyan was once again speechless.

Chie appeared to the two with Enraenra. "Hey guys. Did you hear me?" both nodded. "Heheheh- Oh look, she's right there." Sailornyan couldn't help but look to where Chie pointed to see the same blonde from before with her friends, walking towards the three of them.

"Ah! How do I look!?" Sailornyan immediately went into a panic. She took out a small comb to straighten her hair but was stopped by Chie. "Oi. Chill. Take a few deep breaths in." The human girl said with Origami nodding. "Yeah. Just make sure you have her boat and give it to her."

Sailornyan took their advice and chilled. A few moments passed and Kauro was infrint of the three. "Uhm, exscuse me? Someone called me here?"

"Oh! U-uhm! Y-y-yeah." Sailornyan took her hands from behind her back to show the old boat that looked fixed and a bit better.

Once Kauro got a good look at the old item, she gasped. "This belongs to you right?"

"Yes! Yes!" Kauro took the boat and looked at it in awe, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't belive that it was still here all these years!" she exclaimed. "Huh? What is it?" One of Kauro's

f

riends asked. "My boat! Me and my kitty made it until some jerks came in and ruined it. And it turns out that I was leaving Sakura the next day. It was sad for me but I told my kitty to stay strong. It's a precious memory to me and Nanako and I'm so happy that it's safe and sound and not broken. Though, I wish my kitty was here to see it as well..." she hugged the prizes possesion gently without cracking it before looking up to Sailornyan. "Where did you find this and how can I repay you!?" She asked with tears.

Sailornyan out her hands up in an act of bashfulness. "I just found it while cleaning. And it's okay, you don't need to repay me. All I wanted to see was your beautiful smile." That sounded way less weird in Sailornyan's mind but Kauro didn't care. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged Sailornyan and then left, waving a sweet bye to Sailornyan.

"..." The cat was only left speechless once more, a pink tinting her face. "Yay! You reunitrd with your friend!" Origami cheered. "I'm happy you found each other again." Chie commented. "Yes. Friendship is a beautiful thing to always cherish." Enraenra nodded.

"... Chie, is it?" Sailornyan suddenly asked from the blue. "Yup!" Chie confirmed. "... Have this." Sailornyan turned to Chie and handed her a coin with the charming insignia stamped on the back and her picture on the front.

"I've been wanting to reunite with my friend for so long. I've been bossing people around just to make sure that everything is perfect for nothing. Kauro looked so happy. And you have no idea how just as happy I am." She hugged Chie, Origami, and Enraenra. "Thank you."

The four then broke up the

hug. "See you guys later!" She returned to her happy demeanor instantly, walking away while giving them all a salute.

"See you later... Nanako!" for some reason, Origami just had the urge to say that. It just came to her. Sailornyan stopped dead in her tracks in shock, but then smiled and continued to walk into the crowd of people.

"Where do you think she may be going?" Chie asked Enraenra. "Probably to get off the ship. It seems like we're about to reach Sakura again." Enraenra answered.

[Recap Time!]

Enraenra: So, Chie. Who'd you meet today?

Chie: Morezou and Sailornyan! *their medals fly into the medallion*

-On the cruise-

Sailornyan: *in human form* C'mon men! Keep it moving! Faster, faster! That's in order!*yelling at dozens of men while admiring Kauro from afar*

Enraenra: Sailornyan used to be a cat by the name of 'Nanako' owned by Kauro Hakura. Her owners boat was broken so Sailornyan became the guairdian over it, watching and waiting for her owner come back. When she never did, Nanako became... Sailornyan!

Chie: Yup! But after she passed away, her resent towards anybody who looks to be a threat rose. I think one of the bullies Sailornyan saw was a bluenette... Probably why she tried to attack me. ;-;

Random guy: *raises hand* Mrs.Sailornyan! Can I go to the bathroom?

Sailornyan: Nyo!

Enraenra: But she can also come off to be a bit bossy...


End file.
